Carrie out the procedure. - Carry Underwood, you idiot!
Carrie out the procedure. - Carry Underwood, you idiot! This is a list of glitches in the game Super Paper Mario. Glitches marked with an asterisk (*) are fixed in the PAL version. Glitches 0 HP Glitch When the character has 1 HP, they must use Slim's ability, then select another Pixl right before an enemy touches them. While the Pixl switch animation is playing, the player takes damage and their HP reaches 0, but they are still alive. If damage is taken after this, they get a Game Over. Boomer's Disappearing Chest! The player must get Boomer for the first time. They must blow up the wall to the left, flip to 3-D and go into the hole. The player must flip back into 2-D and they can see that the chest is gone. The player can only do this the first time they meet Boomer though. If they leave and come back, the glitch won't work. Carrie Runs Away The player must redo the glitch above then use Carrie. She'll be able to jump up and down, left and right while the character is still stuck. (betrayal!) Disappearing Boomer In this glitch, Boomer can be forced to go behind the background of a stage. It can only happen when one of the characters is in a background area near a Warp Pipe. First, the player must place Boomer in an area in which one of the warp pipes cannot be seen. Then, they must go down the unseen warp pipe before Boomer goes off. If this is done correctly, Boomer will go off and go behind the background. When the player is in the next area, Boomer will still be with them! Flipping Glitch* In Chapter 2-1, near the Star Block, the player has to flip and fall into the hole. Just as Mario gets out using the trampoline, flip. The "mouse" will select the space on the right of Mario. Francis Boss Glitch When fighting Francis as Bowser, when the player gets eaten by his tongue attack. Sometimes when Bowser is spat out, he will fall through the floor for three to five seconds. When he returns, the game will freeze. Flipped Squig In Chapter 7-1, the player must enter the first door in far right, near a Save Block. Then they should enter the tall pipe next to it (using Luigi's Super Jump). The character will enter a room with a pipe that releases Squigs. If the player uses Boomer atop the pipe and explodes it when a Squig is going out of it, it turns upside-down, but walking normally. It also throws rocks by its back. Flopside Pit of 100 Trials Freeze Glitch After defeating Shadoo in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials, the player should go between two Treasure Chests as Mario, Peach, or Luigi, and then switch to Bowser. Sometimes if the player tries opening a chest, it will not only open that one but it will open the one on the other side of Bowser. If this happens, the game will freeze. Hidden Room Freeze* This may be extremely hard, but if the player manages to shrink Mario at the same time he falls into a hidden room in Flipside, he will still be small, and he will fall through the spring. If the player tries to flip the game will freeze. Inside the Pipe The player needs Mario and the pixl Dottie to perform this. Vertical Mario has to flip into 3-D and shrink with Dottie. Then Mario has to head to the pipe slant which is the front. Then the player has to flip back into 2-D while on the pipe slant and grow inside the pipe. Flip into 3-D again, and head into the center of the pipe. Horizontal Once again, Mario has to flip to 3-D and shrink with Dottie. Then Mario has to get on the very edge which is the back. If done right, flip back to 2-D and let Mario fall. Grow with Dottie, and flip into 3-D again and head into the center of the pipe. Infinite Jump Glitch The player should use Mario and Thudley. The player should ground-pound with him, and just as Thudley's ground pound reaches maximum height, flip to 3-D, and ground-pound again and flip again, and keep repeating it. Item Weapon Glitch If the player uses an attack item on an enemy, such as Ice Storm, it will give a message saying "no enemies to attack," even though there is an enemy on the screen. This can occur in bosses, usually when they are hurt. Light Prognosticus Glitch In Merlon's house, Mario should use Dottie to shrink himself, flip into 3D, and jump behind the Light Prognosticus. Then, the player must go as far to the right as possible, then flip back. The player need to grow normal, and Mario should be squished. The player must jump two times, but not too high, and then flip back into 3D. Mario will shake, and stop. When he stops, he must flip, and Mario will be partly through the book. Mario can walk, and crouch. Crouching will send Mario in front of the book, but not permanently. If Mario turns into Princess Peach, the glitch will continue, but if Peach turns into Mario again, the glitch will end. When Mario flips back into 3D, he should move toward the wall, and then the glitch will return. Same as Mario, Peach can crouch, but the glitch will still happen. Luigi, however, will go behind the book, but can redo the glitch, with the same routine with Mario. Bowser will end the glitch completely. Mega Koopa Glitch In Chapter 3-1, after the Koopa Troopa hits the block with the Mega Star, the player should press the home menu on the Wii Remote. When they press the button again and return to the game, the Mega Star will be dancing on the block and not touching the Koopa. The player has no choice but to reset the game at this point. Mega Mario Throughout the City! This glitch requires Dottie. First the player must shrink and flip to 3D to walk behind the Warp Pipe that leads to Red's or Green's house. Then the player must flip to 2D, grow back to normal size, and then flip back to 3D. The camera will come in line with the background, and then if the player flips to 2D the screen will view the entire area in 3D. However, Mario can only walk left and right. If the player jumps, the screen will zoom back in on Mario, but will be viewed from the back, and will still be in 3D. The glitch will end if Mario enters a door. If the player changes to Bowser before flipping to 2D after flipping to 3D after growing back to normal, Bowser will slip further through the background and automatically revert to 2D. Bowser will be behind the background. If Bowser walks behind the buildings, the camera will turn slightly and the game will crash. However, if Bowser jumps onto the walkable background, he will be in the background at normal size, not tiny size. If he enters the tiny pipe in the background, the glitch will end. Merlon's House Dark Town The player must do the Merlon's House Shadow World glitch seen below. When Mario goes through the wall, the player must make him jump diagonally up-left. If done properly, the camera will switch to 3D view from Flipside. Upon going into a building, the town will reappear, but the inside of Merlon's house can still be seen in 3D, identically to the Yold Town Shop Shadow World glitch. If Merlon is in the house, he can be spoken to at any point in Flipside floor 2, including the Outskirts. If the player enters Tinga's Inn, it will reload Merlon's House, but will switch to the inn view once the door closes. This does not end the glitch, however. Merlon's House Shadow World At Merlon's house, the player should do the The Light Prognosticus glitch, standing closer to the wall. If Mario flips and walks to the wall, he will fall down and a black screen will appear. Mario will lose 1 HP. While respawning, the camera will go in odd directions and Mario will not make his "Oof!" sound effect. Mini High Jump* The player must do the glitch above. Then, they must use Dottie to shrink Luigi. The player needs to have him do his high jump and he'll fly through the walls. He'll later respawn. Missing Spinning Sound Effect While playing the Tilt Island minigame, the player must acquire a Flower and, while under its effect, press and ii|Home}}. Then, back to the game and un-pause it. If done correctly, the sound effect heard while Mario is spinning stops playing. Missing Thudley's Eyes To do this glitch, the player must be in the Tile Pool for the first time. Reach Thudley's chest and set Boomer atop it, then open it. Thudley's eyes won't appear until he goes out of the front of the chest. Pass Through the Box At any place in Flipside or Flopside, Mario should flip into 3-D near one of the boxes that are placed at an angle. He should walk up to the side of the angled box that is visible in 2-D. Mario should then flip back into 2-D and walk left or right (toward the angled side of the box) and flip back into 3-D. He can now walk through the angled box. The exact same thing works with pipes. Shoot Soopa Striker in Full* Sometimes, when the character kicks a shell and jumps at a Soopa Striker swifty, it will be spinning and sliding, acting like a shell; however, instead of being hidden in its shell, it will be out of it with a dizzy appearance. Spiny Walking Glitch In the Pit of 100 Trials, the Spinies that flip to 3-D do not walk right. They use their idle pose when they walk. The other Spinies work right, though. Stunning Thoreau! The player must stomp a regular enemy until it is defeated. Just before it vanishes and drops coins, the player should use Thoreau's power to pick up the enemy. While the player holds the enemy, it will be shown in its "Dizzy" form (also seen when players use Fleep). Players can throw enemies to hit other enemies/switches, but as soon as the enemy hits the ground or an object, it will simply vanish and drop a few coins. Thoreau Sideways, ouch. If Mario uses Thoreau in midair and enters a pipe after landing before Thoreau reaches him again, Thoreau will follow Mario through the pipe, but sideways. After coming out of the pipe, Thoreau will remain sideways until Mario switches Pixls, presses , etc. Through the Counter The player should go to a card shop (Catch a Dream or Fondest Hopes). They should flip and jump behind the counter. When the player flips back and walks, they will automatically walk through the counter and eventually end up in front of it again. This also works for Hot Fraun and Sweet Smiles. Through the Pipe The player must high jump up to a platform with bricks blocking a pipe in Flipside's first floor and then flip into 3-D and break the bricks with Cudge, only they must not break the ones actually blocking the pipe. The player must slip through the gap between those bricks and the pipe, flip back and the character will be inside the pipe. Through the Platform The player must be Luigi and must be under a platform moving down. To start the glitch, Luigi must high jump and hit the platform moving down. The platform will keep moving, and when Luigi starts falling, he should jump immediately. Luigi should be on the platform. Through the Shell If Mario kicks a Koopa Shell and runs using Dashell, he will run right through the shell and not get hurt. Through the Treasure Chest The player must find any big chest that's open. They must then jump on it and flip to 3-D. Once the player is on the base of the chest (not the top), they must flip back. Mario should fall into the chest. Now if the player makes their way to the side of the chest, the player can easily see that Mario is through the chest. Underhand Glitch* In the River Twygz section of the Underwhere, select Barry and find an Underhand not attached to the ground. Use Barry on the hand and it will fall to the floor, but become stuck. It will writhe and twitch but won't be able to really move anywhere. Another exploit in the same area is to get a free roaming Underhand to follow the character out of the river. They will follow as expected but twitch if they touch the ground or become stuck between Charold's boat and the rivers edge. Walk Through the Floor The player must go to the Flipside B1 Outskirts. They must then head right in the middle of one of the half-circular openings and flip into 3-D. The player must flip back again and Mario should be through the floor. After a while, he'll reappear, but he'll be stuck in the opening. {Yold Town Shop Shadow World In the shop in Yold Town, the player must first do the Yold Town Shop Void glitch but when Mario does his "falling" pose, they must jump left and Mario will be in a world of black. The player should stay in 3D because in 2D, Mario will be back in the shop. Another way to make this is doing the first version again, but instead of going left, go to the front side. The camera will flip to the normal side, out of the shop. The player will be on a totally black Yold Town and can walk in this way in 2D or 3D and even reach the Star Block in this way. (This will not occur if the player didn't complete Chapter 1-2, however.) The gameplay will not be affected. If the player flips to 2D, they will see a 2D version of the shop from a different angle. Another result is to walk into the black void until the player comes to an invisible door and go through it. They will come out of another building next to the shop; the glitch will seem to have ended. However, if they go in 3D and run to the start of Yold Town, they will see the shop is still visible from the 2D angle in 3D. Yold Town Shop Void OUT THE PROCEDURE? DIE!]] In the shop in Yold Town, the player should use Mario. The player should then flip to 3D, and go behind the small sign next to the counter. Then, in 2-D, the player should walk towards the counter. If done right, Mario should go through the sign, and be partially inside of it. Then, if they flip back to 3D, Mario will do his "falling" animation, and fall through the floor. If the player moves the control pad, the screen will scroll away from the shop and into the void behind it. After about 10-15 seconds, Mario will reappear. Yold Town In the Wall Glitches Watchitt's House Version In Watchitt's House, the player should flip to 3rd DUMBNSION and hop on the chair closest to the door, and then switch to Bowser. You can breathe fire outside of the house. To end this version, hop off the chair or switch to Mario, Luigi or Peach. Barber Shop Version In the Barber Shop, the building in between the empty building and Howzit's Shop, the player should switch to Bowser and simply walk to the left toward the wall and try to breathe fire. The player will then notice Bowser's fire is going into the wall.